Sahnestücke
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Zum kurzweiligen Amüsement: Die Sammlung meiner -Geschichten. Ohne Plot und ohne Sinn. WK in allen Lebenslagen. Online:Chapter7
1. Aya, Ken und das Buch

~Die Geschichte von~:   
*~~~~~~~Aya....Ken... und dem Buch~~~~~~~*  
  
Jaaa... ich habe mich mal dem Thema aus meiner *Speichern, Löschen -- Liebe*  
FF angenommen und mir ein paar Gedanken über Aya und Ken gemacht....   
wie wärs mit noch ein paar anderen Alternativen? Ich lass mich was einfallen  
....Kommentare? Los Marron, sag schon was ^_^   
  
  
  
  
Ken: *grummel* *leise* Aya..  
  
Aya: *nicht beachten tu*  
  
Ken: *etwas lauter* Ayyyaaa !  
  
Aya: Hnnnnn?  
  
Ken: *fleh* bitte...   
  
Aya: *kopf schüttel*   
  
Ken: *doppel fleh* bitte, bitte...   
  
Aya: *Bonbon kau* nein...   
  
Ken: *grummel* *Hmpf*... *schmoll*  
  
Aya: .......  
  
Ken: *Aya anguck* *Zunge raus streck*  
  
Aya: *Augen immer noch geschlossen*  
  
Ken: *Grimassen schneid*  
  
Aya: ...  
  
Ken: *ein Kussmund zu Aya mach*  
  
Aya: *Ken anguck* ?-?  
  
Ken: *rot werd* *weg guck*  
  
Aya: *wieder weg guck*  
  
Ken: *seufz* Ayaaaaaaaaaaaa????  
  
Aya: *böse guck* WAS?  
  
Ken: *zurück zuck* Ich... will nicht mehr!   
  
Aya: *Augen wieder zumach* abgelehnt...  
  
Ken: *schnauf* *ganz leise*...Belohnung?...  
  
Aya: ...vielleicht...  
  
Ken: *strahl* sofort?  
  
Aya: VIELLEICHT!   
  
Ken: ...also nicht jetzt? *seufz*  
  
Aya: *nick*  
  
Ken: ..wann dann?   
  
Aya: *stöhn* ...später...  
  
Ken: *mund auf mach*... *ansetz*  
  
Aya: VIELLEICHT später...  
  
Ken: *grummel* *im Buch blätter*  
  
Aya: *anguck* ...lesen...  
  
Ken: *fängt an zu lesen* blabla.....   
  
Aya: *zufrieden den Kopf auf Kens Bau leg*   
  
Ken: *Buch mit der einen Hand halt* *mit der anderen Ayas Kopf kraul*  
  
Aya: *schnurrrrrrrrr*   
  
Ken: *aufhört zu lesen* Aya?   
  
Aya: *schnurrrr* hmmm?   
  
Ken: Belohnung?   
  
Aya: *mit Augen roll* Später! Lesen!  
  
Ken: *grummel* .....*brav weiter lesen tut*   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*~~~~~~~~Später~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ken: *bonbon kau*  
  
Aya: *seufz*  
  
Ken: *auch seufz* hmmmm....  
  
Aya: *aufhör*   
  
Ken: *grummel* hey... weiter...  
  
Aya: *stöhn* du bist verwöhnt...  
  
Ken: *nickt* hmmm.. ich weiß.  
  
Aya: *augen verdreh*  
  
Ken: *umdreh und anguck* das habe ich gesehn...  
  
Aya: *unschuldig guck* was?  
  
Ken: *schnute zieh* du hast die Augen verdreht!   
  
Aya: *empört!* Nein!  
  
Ken: *empörter!* Doch!   
  
Aya: *runter beug* wie könnte ich?...  
  
Ken: *unsicher guck* ....ähm...  
  
Aya: *Ken noch ein Bonbon in Mund steck*  
  
Ken: -____________-  
  
Aya: umdrehen...  
  
Ken: *befehl ausführ*  
  
Aya: *auf kens Oberschenkel setz* *vorbeug*  
  
Ken: *bonbon kau* ...noch mehr belohnung...  
  
Aya: *guck* bitte???  
  
Ken: *grins* ja genau.. danke ^-^  
  
Aya: *seufz* *buch nehm*   
  
Ken: *lächel* *Augen zumach* lesen!  
  
Aya: *über den Bücherrand guck*  
  
Ken: ....bitte?   
  
Aya: *anfang zu lesen*   
  
Ken: *zufrieden seufz*  
  
Aya: ...lese... lese... lese..  
  
Ken: ...sind Omi und Yohji schon weg?  
  
Aya: *kurz unterbrech* nein... ich denke das wird heut nichts mehr...  
  
Ken: O-o? Wieso?   
  
Aya: *eine aufreizende Bewegung auf Kens Schoss mach*  
  
Ken: *stöhn* aaaaach... so... schade.  
  
Aya: *nick*  
  
Ken: ich hatte mich schon so auf unser Bad gefreut...  
  
Aya *nick* ...der Küchentisch...  
  
Ken: *seufz* Die Ladentheke...  
  
Aya: *nick* der Teppich im Wohnzimmer...  
  
Ken: *enttäuscht guck*  
  
Aya: *beruhigend Kens Bauch streichel*  
  
Ken: *grins* aber das Bett ist auch mal wieder schön...  
  
Aya: *das buch zu klapp* *nick*  
  
Ken: ...später???  
  
Aya: *streng guck* SOFORT!   
  
~~~~~*Ende*~~~~~~~  
  
Naaaa.. an was hattet ihr so gedacht? Alles mal melden, wer ungefähr die selbe   
Vorstellung von "LESEN, SOFORT!" hatte! *s  
  
Byebye   
Vampirekiss  
  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	2. Aya, Ken und Lesen mal anders

~~~~*~~~~Aya... Ken... und "Lesen mal anders" ~~~~*~~~~   
  
Vampirekiss rutscht unsicher auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her...  
"Also ich weiß nicht *räusper*.. ob das so gut geworden ist. Ich hatte irgendwie   
ein Tief als ich angefangen hab ^_^  
Ja und wer Ideen hat: immer her damit... bei mir endet nämlich irgendwie alles...  
so wie das hier *sss*   
  
viel spaß! und Reviews nicht vergessen! (Auch danke für die vom letzten mal *lächel*)  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya: *auf dem Bett sitz*  
  
Ken: Aya?   
  
Aya: hmmm... komm rein.  
  
Ken: *ins Zimmer schleich* *Tür zu mach* ....darf ich?  
  
Aya: *nick*  
  
Ken: *wieder atmen tu* *Aya die Flasche aus der Hand nehm*  
  
Aya: *auf das Bett leg*  
  
Ken: *trink*   
  
Aya: *an die Decke guck* lass uns spielen..  
  
Ken: *verschluck* was?  
  
Aya: Spielen.. du mit mir und ich mit dir...  
  
Ken: *Augen verdreh* ja das war mir klar.. aber was spielen wir genau?   
  
Aya: betrinken wir uns...  
  
Ken: *grübel* ok.. *würfel raus hol*  
  
Aya: *grummel*  
  
Ken: Hey, grummel nicht. Betrinken mit Niveau heißt das Spiel..  
  
Aya: *mit schultern zuck* egal.. hauptsache es geht schnell...  
  
Ken: *grins* die höchste Zahl gewinnt und...  
  
Aya *Würfel an sich reiß* ich fang an...  
  
Ken: *denk: da hat es jemand mal wieder nötig...* *kicher*  
  
Aya: *böse guck* *Ken die Flasche aus der hand nehm*  
  
Ken: HEYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Aya: *ein schluck nehm* Motivation...   
  
Ken: *grummel* los fang schon an...  
  
Aya: *nick* *würfel* ....4...  
  
Ken: *auch würfeln (Anmerkung: also 2 Würfel pro Wurf *verwirrt guck* also nicht   
jeder einen sondern immer 2.. *verwirrter guck* verstanden ^-^?) tu* ...8! *freu*   
  
Aya: *grummel* Schiebung...   
  
Ken: *Flasche an sich reiß* gar nicht war... *ein Schluck nehm*  
  
Aya: *schnell wieder würfeln tu* ...10... *fies grins*  
  
Ken: *würfel* COOOLLL ... 12! *jubel* *trink*  
  
Aya: *würfel nehm* *sie untersuch* *grummel*   
  
Ken: *lall* Losch! Mach schooo- schooon..! *in die Hände klatsch*  
  
Aya: *lustlos würfel* ....7...   
  
Ken: *auch die Würfel werf* ohhh... nur Sex.. ehm sehächs mein isch!..   
  
Aya: *hinterhältig lächel* *denk: ich geb dir gleich sex...*   
  
Ken: *Aya strahlend die Flasche hinhalt*  
  
Aya: *nehm* *trink*  
  
Ken: *würfel*   
  
Aya: HEYYY! ICH bin DRAN!   
  
Ken: *Zunge raus streck* Gar nisch wahhhaarr!  
  
Aya: *Würfel greif* Dafür darf ich jetzt 2 mal..  
  
Ken: *grummel* *schmoll* ...*murmel* nur weil du älter bist...  
  
Aya: *nick*   
  
Ken: *weiter schmoll*  
  
Aya: *würfel* 6... *noch mal würfel* 8.. ich hab gewonnen. *trink*  
  
Ken: *schmoll* *schnell würfel* HA! 11!!!!   
  
Aya: *gar nicht erst würfel* *Ken die Flasche geb*   
  
Ken: *trink*  
  
Aya: *guck*  
  
Ken: *trink*  
  
Aya: HÖÖÖAAYYY.. *Flasche an sich nehm* *rein guck*  
  
Ken: *unschuldig guck* *von einer roten Wange zur anderen lächel* ....upss...  
  
Aya: *bööööööööööööössseee guck* ....du hast... sie... leer.. gemacht!  
  
Ken: *ein Stück weg rutsch* ....du hast ja vorher schon soooo viel von getrunken!   
  
Aya: *Ken anvisieren tu* ..du... hast... DUUUU *finster guck*  
  
Ken : *abwehrend die Hände heb* Sorryyy???? *weiter weg rutsch*  
  
Aya: *hinterher rutsch* DUUU hascht... meine... Flasche... leeeeeeeeeer gemacht!!!   
  
Ken: *Augen zu kneif* ....tu mir nicht weh!  
  
Aya: *noch weiter ran rutsch* *böse anguck*   
  
Ken: *ein Auge aufmach* ..isch machsch auch wieehider jut!   
  
Aya: *interessiert guck*   
  
Ken: *aufatmen tu* isch tu allllesch was du willst!   
  
Aya: *sehr interessiert guck* ...alles?  
  
Ken: was du willst *strahl* *denk: juchhuuuuu ich lebe, ich lebe!*  
  
Aya: *grübel* ...wie war das vorhin mit Sex!!???  
  
Ken: *Augen aufreiß* *Kopfschüttel* Da war gar nix von Sex...   
*denk: ich sterbe, ich sterbe..*  
  
Aya: *Ken verführerisch anguck* OHHHHH DOCH...   
  
Ken: *Kopf schüttel*   
  
Aya: OHHH DOCH! Alles was damit zu tun hat, vergesse ich nicht...   
  
Ken: *unschuldig guck* *schnief* jetzt?  
  
Aya: *Ken ins Ohrläppchen beiß*  
  
Ken: *stöhn* oh, ok.. überredet!   
  
Aya: *Ken zu boden drück*   
  
Ken: *schnell die leere Milchflasche bei Seite stell...*  
  
~~~~~~*Ende*~~~~~~  
  
So viel zu Version Nr. 2 *grins*   
Einsprüche? Soll ich Ken auch mal "böse" werden lassen?   
  
bye bye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	3. Aya, Ken und Spielerein

~~~~*~~~~Aya... Ken... und Spielerein...~~~~~*~~~~~   
  
Vampirekiss: Diesesmal war nicht der Tee schuld.. nein der Kiro wars *s*  
egal.. ehm.. mir gehn die Ideen aus. Ehm... erzählt mir doch bitte was ^-^  
Ok. Dann viel spaß, denkt an mich und meine motivation:   
Her mit den Süßigkeiten.. und den Reviews ^_^  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~  
Yohji: Engelschen, weißt du wo Aya ist?  
  
Omi: *an Yohji kuschel* *kopf schüttel* das ist mir so was von...  
  
Yohji: *aufsteh*  
  
Omi: *allein auf dem Sofa lieg* *schmoll* HEY!  
  
Yohji: *umdreh* Gott, du siehst so niedlich aus wenn du schmollst..   
  
Omi: *rot werd* wo willst du hin?  
  
Yohji: Aya suchen.. kommst du mit?  
  
Omi: *aufspring* *neben Yohji stell* *eine Hand in dessen Hosentaschen auf dem   
Hintern steck* Klar! So leicht wirst du mich nicht los!  
  
Yohji: *arm um Omi leg* will ich doch auch gar nicht, nie mehr!  
  
Omi: *rotwerd* *Yohji entgegenstreck*   
  
Yohji: *Omi fordernd küss* *an die Wand drück*  
  
Omi: *stöhn* hmmm....  
  
Yohji: *aufhör* *weiterlauf*  
  
Omi: *grummel* *mitgezogen wird (weil Hand in der Tasche und so...)*   
Was willst du denn von Aya?  
  
Yohji: Was fragen, Engelschen...  
  
Omi: *hüpf* ohhh ist es das was ich denk????  
  
Yohji: *nick* *Omi niedlich find*  
  
Omi: *grins* Gut, das möchte ich auch wissen...  
  
Yohji: Und was wettest du? *vor Ayas Zimmertür stehen bleib*  
  
Omi: Ich würde sagen.....   
  
~~~~° GERÄUSCHE AUS DEM ZIMMER  
  
Stimme 1: Ich krieg dich!  
  
Omi: *flüster* Aya?   
  
Stimme 2: JAAAAA gibs mir!   
  
Yohji: *Augen auf reiß* Ken???  
  
Stimme 1: Was immer du willst!  
  
Omi: O.o?   
  
Stimme 2: JAAAHAAAA! Härter!!!   
  
Stimme 1: Ich fange grade erst an!   
  
Stimme 2: Mach schon, los!  
  
Omi: *umkipp*  
  
Yohji: *Omi wieder aufhelfen tu*  
  
Stimme 1: Ich macht das so lange bist du Sterne sieht!  
  
Yohji: *-*  
  
Stimme 2: So eine Ausdauer hast du gar nicht!   
  
Stimme 1: Und ob..  
  
Stimme 2: Na los! Komm!  
  
Stimme 1: Komm du doch!   
  
Omi: *Yohji anguck*   
  
Yohji: *zurück guck* was zum Teufel....???  
  
Stimme 1: Gleich hab ich dich...  
  
Stimme 2: Quatsch nicht, mach endlich..  
  
Stimme 1: Richtig hart?  
  
Stimme 2: Zeig mir was du kannst...  
  
PAUSE......   
  
Stimme 1: JAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Stimme 2: Oh mein GOTT!!!!!!  
  
Yohji: *Tür aufmach* *reinstürm*  
  
Omi: *mitstürm*  
  
Aya: *Auf dem Bett sitz* *Die Beiden anderen anguck* ?-?  
  
Ken: *auf dem Boden sitz* Du hast schon wieder.. *Yohji und Omi anguck* oh.. hi...  
  
Yohji: *die Beiden anguck * Ihr spielt...  
  
Aya: *rot werd* Ja.. ehm, Ken ist so schlecht und da...   
AUA! *Ken anguck der ihn grade gegens Schienbein gehauen hat*   
  
Ken: Ich bin gar nicht schlecht... Du hast einfach zu viel   
Übung. Das hat mir sogar weh getan...   
  
Aya: *fg* Ich hab doch gesagt ich mach dich fertig...   
  
Omi: ok.. wir gehen dann.. wieder.. *umdreh*  
  
Yohji: ehm.. ja.. *hinterher geh* *Tür von Außen zu mach*  
  
Omi: -______-° Die spielen miteinander...   
  
Yohji: *nick* *hinter Omi in die Küche geh*  
  
Omi: *schweig*  
  
Yohji: *an den Küchentisch setz* Hast du das gesehn... *Omi anguck*  
  
Omi: *nick* abartig, oda?  
  
Yohji: *nick* Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen...   
  
Omi: *entsetzt guck* Ich auch nicht.  
  
Yohji: Das Ding war nur noch Stückchenweise vorhanden...   
  
Omi: *seufz* Wir müssen ihm das Tekken Spiel weg nehmen..   
  
Yohji: *nick* Jab.. ich wollte das schon lange haben.. *grins*   
  
~~~~~~*Ende Version 3*~~~~~~  
  
Man sieht sich ^-^  
  
*flatter*  
  
byebye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	4. Auch mal anders

Vampirekiss singt bei Subway mit: Ich dachte mir, bevor ihr völlig zu Grunde   
geht, da schon so lang keine Story  
mehr von mir kam, stell ich diese 2 kurzen sachen online.. sind im Unterricht  
entstanden.   
Ich weiß, es passt nicht in die Aya-Ken-Rubrik, aber ich wollte für das bissel  
nicht extra wat neues "starten"...   
also viel Freude damit... gehabt euch wohl, die Ice-Princess is in arbeit ^-^  
*mich vor Aya versteck*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Titel: Aya und Yohji allein zu haus...   
  
Aya: *auf dem Sofa sitz* *lesen tu*   
  
Yohji: *auf den Sessel setz* *Aya anguck*  
  
Aya: *zu Yohji guck* *weiter lesen tu*  
  
Yohji: *mit seinen Fingern spiel* Duhu? Aya?! *guck*  
  
Aya: *ins Buch guck* Hn?  
  
Yohji: *lieg guck* *zu Aya aufs Sofa setz* Darf ich auch mal?  
  
Aya: *Kopf schüttel*  
  
Yohji: *lieb guck* Bitte, bitte, bitteeeeee! AYA! *quängel*  
  
Aya: *Yohji kurz anguck* *grummel*  
  
Yohji: *Bambi -Blick* Ich mach auch alles was du willst! *nicknick*  
  
Aya: *seufz* *Yohji den Lutscha reich*  
  
Yohji: *freu* *quiek* *an Lutscha nuckel*  
  
~~~~~~~~°°°Später°°°~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya: *zufrieden seufz*  
  
Yohji: *lächel* *Lutscha abschlabba* *die Welt um sich vergessen tut*   
  
Aya: *grummel* Hnnnnnn!!!!  
  
Yohji: *guck* Entschuldige! *Ayas Kopf weiter kraul*  
  
Aya: *schnurrrr~rrrr*   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Titel: Omi und Yohji... "Spanner!!"  
  
  
Omi: *mit einem Blümchen spiel* *kicher* *summmmm*  
  
Yohji: *Omi beobachten tu* *lächel*  
  
Omi: *sich streck*  
  
Yohji: *Augenbraue hoch zieh* *Omis Bauch anguck* ...niedlich...  
  
Omi: *rot werd* ...gar nicht wahr... *hinhock*  
  
Yohji: *Omis Hintern begutachten tu*  
  
Omi: Guckt mir nicht auf den Arsch!   
  
Yohji: *weiter guck* Ich doch nicht!!   
  
Omi: *grummel* *zu Yohji umdreh* *auf Yohjis Lendenbereich starren tu*  
  
Yohji: *rot werd* *Blumenstrauß davor halt* *schnell in die Wohnung geh*  
  
Omi: *kicher* *hinterher renn* Warte! Ich bin noch nicht fertig!  
  
Yohji: *kreisch* *sich im Bad einschließ* AYAAAAA, hilf mir! Omi glotzt mich an!  
  
Omi: Na und?  
  
Aya: *mit den Schultern zuck* Pech... *Omi den Zweitschlüssel für das Bad geb*  
  
Omi: *das Teil grabsch* *kicher* Yohji! Ich komme!   
  
~~~~~~°Ende°~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich glaub das war das kürzeste, was ich jemals geschrieben habe!  
Das sollte man irgendwo vermerken.. normalerweise kann ich mich nicht  
kurz fassen, aber deshalb mag ich diese *Sternchen* "Schreibweise" so..   
  
Bye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.Vampirekiss.de.vu 


	5. Brady und Aya, Omi und Yohji

Sahnestückchen Teil 5  
  
  
Vampirekiss bemalt ihre Nägel: So meine Lieben. Hier mal wieder eins   
(oda 2) meiner kleinen Sahnestücke  
für euch... Mich überkommt es immer im PB-Unterricht. Und hey,   
wer hat was dagegen, wenn so etwas nettes raus kommt *s*, und wenn es dann  
noch zur allgemeinen Belustigung beiträgt ^-^  
(Beachtet bitte die Information zwischen den 2 kurzen Szenen...)  
  
  
~~~~~* Zu Zweit....*~~~~~~~  
  
Aya: *auf dem Sofa sitz* *Zeitung lesen tu*  
  
Brady: *daneben sitz* *Buch les* *Brille mit einem Finger   
wieder hoch schieb* Tee? *nicht vom Buch aufschau*  
  
Aya: *les* Hn.   
  
Brady : *Tee eingießen tu* Hn!  
  
Aya: *Tasse nehm* *etwas trink* Hm!  
  
Brady: *nick* *weiter im Buch lesen tu*  
  
Aya: *einen Teller mit Keksen aus dem Nichts hol* *Brady das Teil   
unter die Nase halt*   
  
Brady: *ein Keks nehm* Hn...  
  
Aya: *nick* *Teller abstell* *auch ein Keks nehm*  
  
Aya + Brady: *synchron Keks kauen tun*  
  
Brady: *Handstaubsauger nehm* *Aya die Krümel von den Klamotten saug*  
*dabei jedoch immer schön weiter lesen tut*  
  
Aya: *grummel* Hn......*Zeitung zusammenleg*   
  
Brady: *Buch zuklappen tut* *weg leg*  
  
Aya: *Brady anguck*  
  
Brady: *zurück guck*  
  
Aya: *vorbeug* *schnell Bradys Wange küss* *rot werd*  
  
Brady: *grübel* *Brille hoch schieb*  
  
Aya: *guck* Hn??????  
  
Brady: *Aya zu sich zieh* *eine wilde Knutscherei anfang*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Später...~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brady: *Mantel anzieh* *in der Tür steh*  
  
Aya: *guck*.....  
  
Brady: *zurück guck* Das war ein sehr... netter Nachmittag.  
  
Aya: *rot wird* *nick* hmmmmm....  
  
Brady: *lächel* *ein Handkuss zu Aya werf* *d. Haus verlass*  
  
Aya: *seufz* *zu Wasser werd* *zerfließ*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Ende*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-I-L-F-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
------------ Also ich suche jemanden, der ein wenig Lust (und vielleicht auch   
ein wenig Begabung...) hat, Co-Autor zu spielen. Die Story ist schon  
angefangen, und es geht eben nicht weiter, da ich einen Autor für den 2.   
Hauptchara brauche.... Die Handlung kann nach belieben gestaltet werden (lemon Szenen  
schreibe ich allerdings nicht...) und hmm.. ach ja, es ist ein Original, also  
leider ohne die Süßen hier... Schlimm??   
2 Teile von der Gesichte findet man schon auf meiner Hp (www.Vampirekiss.de.vu).   
Sie trägt übrigens den Titel: Bloody Letters.   
Wäre subba lieb, wenn da jemand Lust und auch Zeit zu hätte. BITTEEE *auf den Knien rutsch*  
Donke.   
(Es ist wirklich dringend, da ich dit teil sonst völlig verwerfe, weil isch allein   
nicht weiterschreiben will und kann...) ---------  
  
  
~~~~~*Praktische Freunde! (so einen will ich auch...)*~~~~~~~  
  
Schuldig: *in der Schule sitz* *zu Omi rüberbeug* Hey... Omi!  
  
Omi: *guck* *flüster* Was denn?  
  
Schuldig: *auch flüster* Das is ja total langweilig hier!  
  
Omi: *vom Stuhl fall* Du wolltest ja auch unbedingt mit her!  
  
Schuldig: *grübel* Ich dachte hier is was los... Aber dieser alte   
Sack da vorne is doch schon fast tot!  
  
Omi: *seufz* und was willst du dagegen machen?  
  
Schuldig: *kicher* Mal sehn.... *den Lehrer anguck*  
  
Lehrer: *ins Koma fall*  
  
Schuldig: *stolz und zufrieden zurück lehn* Ferien Süßer!   
  
Omi: *freu* *Schu-Schu knuddel*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Ende*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hoffe ihr seit ein wenig amüsiert worden ^-^  
Dann is ja gut *s*  
  
bye bye  
Vampirekiss  
  
  
(www.vampirekiss.de.vu) 


	6. Waschtag Schuldig und Nagi

Sahnestückchen Teil 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vampirekiss winkt: Ich dachte es wäre mal wieder Zeit für was nettes  
  
zur allgemeinen Belustigung (nein, es geht nicht um meine Rechtschreibung ^-^)  
  
viel Spaß!  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waschtag...  
  
Nagi: *mit nem Korb Wäsche aus dem Haus komm*  
  
Schuldig: *auf nen Liegestuhl rumlieg* *braun werden will*  
  
Nagi: *zur Wäscheleine tingel*  
  
Schuldig: *ein Auge auf mach* hey... was wird das?  
  
Nagi: *mit den Augen roll* Ich koche...   
  
Schuldig: *Augenbrauen hoch zieh* lieber nicht...  
  
Nagi: *böse guck* Ich will Wäsche aufhängen du Idiot!  
  
Schuldig: *grins* Na dann mach mal, ich guck dir zu!  
  
Nagi: *nervös die Schürze glatt streich* *zum Wäschekorb runter beug*  
  
Schuldig: *dreckig grins*  
  
Nagi: *grummel* *in die Hocke geh*  
  
Schuldig: *sich in der Sonne ein wenig rekel*  
  
Nagi: *anfang Wäsche aufzuhängen*  
  
Schuldig: *guck* *grins*  
  
Nagi: *noch ein Stück Wäsche aus dem Korb nehm* *hoch halt* Hä? Was is....  
  
Schuldig: *breit grins* Meiner!   
  
Nagi: *grübel* hä? Dein was?... *es umher dreh*  
  
Schuldig: *eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streich* String.... Minimal-Schlüpfer Süßer!  
  
Nagi: O.0 *kreisch* WAHH... *das Ding angeekelt weg schmeiß* *rot werd*  
  
Schuldig: *es fang* Hey... geh nicht so mit meinen Sachen um... *grins*  
  
Nagi: *schnell ein Laken zwischen sich und Schuldig häng*   
  
Schuldig: *kicher* Wasn los Süßer?  
  
Nagi: *schweig* *Wäsche weiter aufhäng*  
  
Schuldig: *grübel* Hey, ich hab ne Idee!!  
  
Nagi: *zu sich selbst: OH nein...* ...*Schuldig kreischen hör*  
  
Schuldig: *kicher* *giggel* Jiiiippppiieeeee!   
  
Nagi: *das Laken zur Seite schieb*  
  
Schuldig: *durch den Garten hübf* *den Minimal-Schlüpfer auf dem Kopf hat* YAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Nagi: *umkipp*   
  
~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 6 *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurz und schmerzlos :)  
  
Bis dann dann  
  
Vampirekiss  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	7. Ein Weihnachts Nagi

Sahnestücke 7... kurz und schmerzvoll 

Ein Weihnachts-Nagi 

Kommentar: Also erwartet nichts großes... es ist wirklich nur Mini-Mini-Mini *s* und Ausdruck der Kreativität, die sich nach einer Stunde Bio-Leistungskurs.. ehm 2 Stunden *g* aufgestaut haben...   
Eigentlich haben wir (meine unersätzliche Banknachberin Ulli ^-^ und ich) nur überlegt wie wir Nagi mit Aya zusammen bekommen... Und da wir beide schon so tierisch in Weihnachtsstimmung waren kam das da raus. 

Noch mal sorry, weil es so kurz is... aber mehr muss man dazu glaub ich nicht sagen. Ist ja nur was zur kleinen "Erheiterung zwischen durch". 

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ 

Aya: *riesigen Weihnachtsbaum kauf* *das teil durch Tokio trag* * sich damit den Weg durch die Massen frei schieb* 

Yohji: *hinter Aya her bummel* Du bist so ein starker Mann! Mein Held! 

Aya: *grummel* *zu Hause ankomm und den Baum abstell* 

Yohji: Das war echt zu anstrengend, ich geh mich ausruhen! *ins Zimmer verkriech* 

Aya: *grummel* *Tannenbaum auspack* *Schüttel um das Teil in Form zu bringen* 

Nagi: *aus dem Baum kuller während des Schüttelns* *quiiieeek* *nackt ist* 

Aya: *Augenbraue hochzieh* Ähm.... *sich Nagi fragend beguck* 

Nagi: *verlegen lächel* *ein Zweig vor die Lenden halt* Ehm... PiepPiep? *schlechte Kopie eines Vogels ist* 

Aya: *die andere Augenbraue auch noch hochzieh* *zum Schrank geh* *wühl* 

Nagi: *rot wird* *ängstlich hinterher guck* 

Aya: *zurück komm* *Nagi ein rotes Schleifenband um den Hals mach* *sein Geschenk lächelnd anguck* 

Nagi: *noch roter wird* *verlegen zu Bodenguck* 

Aya: *Nagis Kinn anheb* *runterbeug* *flüster* meins... *Nagi sanft küss* 

Nagi: *den Ast los lass* *eifrig mitküss* 

~~~~ 

Yohji: *durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer spann* *sabba* *schnell zu Omi ins Zimmer stürm* 

Omi: Yohji? *anguck* 

Yohji: *Tür abschließ* *Omi zum Bett schieb* *ihn in die Matratze drück* *verlangend küss* 

Omi: Wa....?! *zappel* *nachgeb* *angenehm find* *Yohji umärmel* *an sich drück* 

~~~~~~~~~* Ende *~~~~~~~~~ 

JA.. das wars ^-^ wir sind doch echt... krank *lol* Wir sehen uns! *droh* bis dann dann... 

Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu   
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu - neu mit Johnny Depp! 


End file.
